pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
(Multi) Forest Blight Fight
*''Can also be played single player '' *''Aprox. enemy level: 105 / Reward: ?'' This is the first DLC quest in the Greedy Mask Jungle (Dark). Description This mission contains Lava Salamanders, Treants, Deth Treant and a Dodonga. Walkthrough It is recommended that you do this mission with the help of other players as it says in the mission title (Multi). It is possible to complete the mission in multiplayer and in solo but it is significantly harder in singleplayer. Solo It is suggested that you use strong Uberheroes such as Tondenga ,Charibassa or Kibadda or any other Uberhero that has high attack power and a strong defense. Also it is suggested that you use fire weapons to weaken Treants quickly so that you can get pass them and progress through the level. Beware of the Dodonga as it is extremely stronger in this level then in any other level in the Patapon series. It is even more difficult to defeat with the Lava Salamanders which will force you to retreat when they explode, also using fire resistance equipment is highly suggested as all enemies in the mission cause high fire rates which if you do not have high resistance against fire will set fire to you and do extra damage if you have the bunny head (or hood) equipped. Also the set skills Peerless Mushroom is suggested as it will make your Uberhero immune to fire at the cost of 75% health, if you plan to use this skill then use Peerless Tree to regain the 75% health and to recover health while taking damage from foes. Also beware that weapons with strike attack element will do more damage to Treants then other enemies and attack element slash will do more damage to Lava Salamaders and Dodonga. Once you defeat Dodonga there should be Bonedeth tent behind it, that spawns Lava Salamanders destroy the tent and you can then progress to the finish. Multiplayer In multiplayer it is recommended that you have high level Uberoheros preferably level 32 or higher. When doing this level you can either go for all attack or a balance of attack and defense. If you go for a balance of attack and defense it is recommended that you use Guardira to protect your attackers (if they are ranged attackers) from foes. But Guardira's giant shield is effective when you put it just in front of the attacker not right up to foes otherwise, enemies will throw attacks over the great shield and will make attackers vulnerable. The set skill Peerless Deer is highly recommended if you are a defender as it will protect you from all status effects. Also if your attacker chooses to be a melee attacker then it is suggested that you use Taterazay as this will keep your attacker alive better then Guardira can. If you are the attacker you must have a lot of attack power to do damage to the enemies, ranged attackers are recommended over melee attacker as a ranged attacker you can do much more damage while being at a safe range from your foes therefore you hopefully receive no damage from your enemies. Video Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Guppy Puppy Theme Category:Walkthrough